Swan Mode Now
by Madilayn
Summary: So, we’ve seen how Ken and Joe coped with becoming their OAV selves.  Just what is Jun’s opinion?


**Title: All is Changeable # 3: Swan Mode Now**

**Author:** Madilayn

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gatchaman

**Characters / Pairings:** Jun

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Tatsunoko. I make nothing out of this – except enjoyment

**Summary:** So, we've seen how Ken and Joe coped with becoming their OAV selves. Just what is Jun's opinion?

**Author Notes: **Yes – I think Jun is a little OOC in this, but then I realised that the whole series is rather OOC when you think about it. I do think, though, that she would be more pissed off that her change would show her naked than almost anything else – and that she would love the Harley!

* * *

Halfway down from the 10m diving board is not a good time for a revelation that things are not right. It was only her reflexes that stopped her from doing a very nasty flop into the water, and her exit from the pool was more haste, less grace.

She reached up and pulled the swimming cap off – swimming cap? She hadn't worn a swim cap in her life! – and noticed that her hair was shorter. Much shorter. It seemed a lighter colour, but was too short for her to see herself.

The other thing that she noticed as she walked to the lounger where her towel was were the looks she was getting from the male population of the pool area. _Why?_ She knew she had a nice figure, but nothing that would cause the laviscious stares and almost-wolf whistles she was getting.

Jun was frowning as she picked up her towel and started to dry herself. It was then that the biggest change hit her. Or rather, she hit them. _Where did they come from?_ Not that she wouldn't have liked larger breasts – but not these! She fled to the changing rooms and stripped off her wet swimsuit to get changed, then caught sight of herself in the mirror. Still tall, still slim, but…… "What the hell!" She moved closer and looked at herself. And screamed. Hair, eyes, body – all different. Not her at all.

And yet, she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. She only knew that the woman in the mirror wasn't her! She looked like some geek-fantasy girl – the sort you got in the sleazier hentai. She knew that she had black hair and green eyes.

Didn't she? And yet… mirrors don't lie. The girl in the mirror had brown hair and eyes. Oh – and the pneumatic tits. No getting away from that.

Muttering oaths that she'd learned from Joe, Jun moved away to get dressed, desperate to get her familiar clothes on.

Except they weren't familiar, and yet, in the same strange way, they were. Well, it was. She blushed when she realised there was no underwear. Either she went commando at all times, or she had worn her swimsuit under the soft leathers when she had come here.

And there was no way she was wearing a wet swimsuit under leather to ride home.

More oaths as she got dressed, then pulled the bike keys out of the bag, and stuffed the towel and wet swimmers in. Only then, did she look at the keys.

And smiled. She had to get lucky in something.

When she got to the parking garage and saw what the keys activated, her smile became a grin and she stepped forward.

"Come to mama, baby!" She was almost purring as she ran her hands over the Harley, gliding onto it and kicking it into life. She felt the power between her legs and moved out onto the road. Jun was desperate to go on a long ride, desperate to loose herself in the power of this bike, but she had to check something first.

It couldn't be worse. No way could they do something that was worse than a pink miniskirt.

She stalked up to her apartment, noting absentmindedly that she lived in a normal building, not above her bar, and slammed the door behind her.

The band on her wrist was chunkier, but familiar.

Like everything. Different, yet the same. It nagged at the back of her mind that she had changed.

She moved to the full-length mirror and took a deep breath, circling her arm.

"Swan Mode Now!"

After all this time, she could ignore the flash of light, could watch in the mirror the transformation. She glowered and the look on her face at the end promised pain and death for somebody.

Yes. It could be worse than a pink miniskirt. It could offer even less protection. But that wasn't the worst.

"Naked!" she fumed. "I am never going to be able to change in public again! Naked! How dare they! Somebody is going to get a yoyo down his throat for this."

She raised her bracelet to her lips. "Nambu, I need to discuss something urgently."


End file.
